


Relax Firefly.

by BGee93



Series: Camboy AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camboys, Deepthroating, M/M, Webcams, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Ask; Can you do a kurotsuki for number 55 the "relax your throat" one? (kinkmeme ask)Firefly and Curiosity do a collab video together where Firefly (aka Kei), wants to finally deep throat Curiosity (aka Kuroo).





	Relax Firefly.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcrgirl_killjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrgirl_killjoy/gifts).



> Tsukishima - https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/651051689858258440/ - classic shape, gold with faded sheet music mask - Firefly
> 
> Kuroo - https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/651051689858266458/ - solid black cat mask - Curiosity
> 
> In this AU Tsukki and Kuroo usually collab together but aren't in an exclusive relationship. Think business fuckbuddies. XD

“Y’sure about this Kei?” he shot the other a glaring look, which honestly didn't have the same fire and snap to it as it had when they'd first met years prior. Chuckling low and deep Tetsu leaned over to place a chaste kiss on his forehead before shuffling off the bed, stretching till his joints creaked and snapped with strain. Shooting Kei a smirk over his shoulder Tetsu gave his messy blond curls a ruffle, earning him an annoyed huff. “Alright _Firefly,_ I’m gonna turn the stream on now. Kay?”

“Just hurry up before I change my mind,” rolling fully onto his stomach Kei watched Tetsu's movements. Silently enjoying each ripple and flex of his well toned, lean and very, very naked body. 

Feeling a flush rise on his cheeks, and wanting to prevent the full body blush he was prone to, his eyes lowered to the floor as he evened out his breathing. Instead focusing on the purpose of this weeks session. Today he's going to deep throat Tetsu. Or… At least try to.

Unknowing to the other, he’s practiced for this. They learned early on in their collabs that Kei has a sensitive gag reflex, nearly causing him to throw up live when they’d tried face fucking. It hadn’t been his finest moment. So things that triggered it had been thrown off the table. Things like deep throating. At least in his case. 

Tetsu, or _Curiosity_ to their viewers, could easily deep throat him without a second hesitation. Taking his dick to the back of his throat, nose brushing along the soft curls at Kei’s base over and over, barely any tears and gagging practically non-existent. 

It pisses him off.

It pisses him off far more that Tetsu isn’t even smug about it afterwards.

So he’d found some tips online that claimed to help relax his gag reflex. _Slowly insert something penis shaped, like a dildo, banana or vibrator, until it hits the back of your throat causing your gag reflex to react. Concentrate on relaxing it, slowly repressing it over time._ That tip had seemed to be working so he’d kept practicing. Then practiced more and more until the point where he’d almost been discovered when his voice had been raw, almost wrecked sounding when Tetsu had shown up at random one night. Thankfully he’d subtly played it off as just having a sore throat. 

It took nearly 2 months to work up to the point where he’d felt he could use the practiced technique on the real thing. But then it had taken nearly another month to convince Tetsu he actually _wanted_ to do it and that he wasn’t doing it as some form of repriprication for the times he’d had it done on himself. Now he finally got to try it. Except he was nervous and Tetsu was picking up on it. Continuously asking him if he’d changed his mind. Saying that it wasn’t too late to switch to their backup plan.

Stubbornly Kei shook off Tetsu’s urging that it was fine to try it off camera first he pushed forward. And now he was about to actually deep throat Tetsu. Taking in a grounding, shaky breath he secured his mask over his eyes, adjusting it with the tips of his fingers like he would his glasses. He wore contacts during their sessions but the habit was still there due to years of glasses wearing and the heaviness of the mask tricking him into thinking he was currently wearing them. Absently pulling on the elastic material of his fishnet bodysuit Kei flopped onto his back, hitting the mattress with a light huff. 

As he waited for Tetsu to set up the camera, adjusting the lighting of the room to where they’d need it, his eyes roamed over the outfit he’d chosen for tonight. The fishnet body suit wasn’t new, he’d worn it on a few special occasions as his viewers seemed to prefer it on him. The overall image playing up just how tall and slim he is when paired with a bralet-panties set he usually wore with it. Giving the illusion he had feminine curves.

Tonight he’d switched it up a bit, instead picking out a sleeveless crop top that stretched across his chest and showed off his nipples. Pairing it with a set of spandex shorts that barely covered the bottom curve of his ass, the stretchy material going up to rest just under his navel. Both a dusty, baby blue shade that lightened his pale skin and blond hair while beautifully contrasted with the deep navy of the bodysuit.

He hopes his viewers will like it as much as he knows Tetsu’s will.

“You look hot as fuck Kei,” two pairs of gold tinted eyes met and locked as Tetsu stalked back to the bed, trying his own simple, cat mask over his face, bedhead falling over the hem of it like normal. Leaning over Kei like a shadowed predator and it's soon to be kill Tetsu licked his lips seductively. 

“Shut up,” undisturbed by Kei's sharp words Tetsu reached down, large hands rubbing over his chest. He watched with only slight fascination the way Tetsu's eyes darkened and dilated with slow growing lust. A thumb circled over a nipple, blunt nail scraping over it, circling, scraping, rinse and repeat until the num hardened. Grinning at how noticeable it was to him, but not necessarily to the camera across the room. In his other hand he held the small cordless webcam he’d be using for closeups. 

“Ready?” nodding Kei bit back a moan as Tetsu moved away, hand leaving his chest. “Alright move down and relax your throat babe,” Tetsu clicked on the webcam and camera, tossing the cameras remote on the bed by Kei’s hip. Pushing off the mattress he moved himself down until his neck hung over the side of the bed. Shifting around until he was comfortable he listened to the deep timbre Tetsu used for their videos. 

Introducing the session as he waved the webcam slowly over his own naked body. Free hand roaming down to pump his half hard cock into attention for the viewers. A few soft pings of tips already began piling up bringing a smirk to both of their faces. People were too easy to rile up, honestly. All some needed was to see some dick and they were already tossing money away.

Moving the camera away from himself, hand still slowly gliding over himself, Tetsu moved its direction to Kei. Hooding his eyes Kei sucked on his bottom lip, arching his back off the bed. Turning from side to side as Tetsu talked to the viewers, asking how much they like _Firefly’s_ new outfits. Tips rolled in faster, dings of comments following. Reaching out Kei ran his palms up over Tetsu’s thighs, the webcam following them. He made a show of rubbing them closer and closer to Tetsu’s now dripping dick, hand finally leaving himself as he focused on Kei’s roaming hands. Kei kept up his teasing, waiting patiently for the right time to move things along. 

What seemed like longer than usual the tips finally began slowing, Kei’s sign to move onto the main event already. Steadying his breath, mainly to hide the lingering nerves, he cupped Tetsu’s balls. Rolling them in his palm, feeling the heaviness as he wrapped his free hand around one of Tetsu’s powerful thighs. Pulling him a bit closer he guided Tetsu to lean over him a bit. Spreading his legs and leaning his knees into the bed Tetsu braced himself over Kei as his throbbing, leaking cock got closer and closer to Kei’s waiting mouth.

Kissing the tip, flicking the tip of his tongue along the veins just under the head Kei grinned at the moan he pulled from Tetsu. Knowing full well it was a real one and not for show. 

He set a slow pace, just like he’d practiced. Learning early on rushing a deepthroat is one of the worst things you could possibly do if you’re training you gag reflex. Allowing the spit to gather and slip down his chin, ignoring the urge to wipe it away, Kei craned and turned his neck. Rubbing the tip of Tetsu’s cock along the blunt of his cheeks, tongue and roof of his mouth as he inched him deep and deeper into the wet, warmth of his mouth. 

Moaning and swallowing along the length of it Kei slid his eyes closed. Giving into the heady taste and smell of the other. It was going well so far. His breaths quickened through his nose the closer he got to taking Tetsu down his throat and his jaw was aching, shaking ever so slightly with the force of keeping it open. But he hasn’t gagged.

Yet.

Taking in a shuddering breath Kei gripped his nails into Tetsu’s shivering thigh. Felt the coarse hair scrape against his fingers as he signaled for Tetsu to push forward, his neck angling and stilling. Spit trailed down his cheeks, he cringed as a drip slid beneath the mask to cascade over his eye. Tetsu slowly, carefully, more than likely fully expecting Kei to fail, pushed his leaking, hot dick further inside him. Kei swallowed, breathed slow and deep as he could as he willed himself not to gag. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he fought off his reflex. 

If he didn’t have a literal dick in his mouth, Kei would have done a half fist bump into the air when he felt the tip press against the back of his throat. He did gag just a bit, spit spilling down his cheeks again at the movement and tears welling over. But he held strong. Rubbing his tongue over the length of Tetsu with what little room he had to move, Kei urged Tetsu to use him. Assuring the other he was fine.

“Shit, it’s tight,” that definitely wasn’t meant for the camera, but it clearly didn’t bother the viewers in the least. He felt Tetsu shift a bit as he moved the webcam around, capturing different angles of Kei’s mouth stretched so wonderfully over the thickest part of him. Kei’s lips pressed over the base of Tetsu’s cock, his heavy, tensing balls swaying against Kei’s nose. Breathing in through his nose Kei took in the scent of Tetsu’s sex, moaning over it. 

The first grind had him gagging a bit again, but it wasn’t too bad. The tears slowly continued to slip down his face but Kei ignored it as best as he could. The continuous notifications of comments and tips a welcome distraction from the uncomfortable press of it against a sensitive area in his mouth. 

“Relax Firefly,” he’d snort if he could, but Kei didn’t dare. “Doing so good,” his hips wiggled at the praise. His own cock pressing painfully against the spandex of his shorts. A curse swam through his mind. Tetsu knew what praise did to him, the bastard. “Sucking my thick cock so, so well,” he whined, moaned and arched. “God it’s so fucking g-ah,” swallowing as hard as he could over and over Kei tried to shut the damn cat up. Tonight wasn’t about him, well it _was_ but not in this way. He’d take the praise later. Without the cameras.

“Gonna cum,” he felt the tell tale of impending orgasm as Tetsu began swelling, throbbing so quickly inside his mouth as he ground into the back of Kei’s throat shallowly. His mouth was full of an amazing mix of precum and spit. The mixture falling from his lip in a semi-sticky mess down his face. “Fucking hell,” he hummed over Tetsu’s dick as an agreeance response. 

A few grinds later and Tetsu was yanking at Kei’s hair, pulling himself out of Kei’s mouth. His eyes opened to look up at Tetsu, arching and gasping raspily at the view. Chest flushed and heaving he chanted out words to Kei, hand going down to his dick to jerk himself into orgasm.

“Roll over,” doing as he was told Kei rolled over onto his stomach. Face raising as high as he could get it, mouth open and tongue lolling out. Closing his eyes he listened to the slick, lewd sounds of Tetsu pumping himself to completion. With an echoing moan that faded of into a deep grunt Tetsu released himself on Kei’s face. Thick white strands of his cum falling into Kei’s hair, across his face and a few stray drops landed in his mouth. Flicking out his tongue Kei licked what he could off his face before hooding his eyes open. 

“You look so fucking amazing,” gasping in breaths of air Tetsu pushed his hips forward. Pressing the tip against Kei’s lips, who greedily darted his tongue out to swirl over the tip before sucking it into his mouth. Moaning against it as he sucked the lingering stickiness off his softening cock. “Don’t you guys agree?” the webcam focused on Kei’s face, the viewers showing their appreciation for the closeups. 

The cameras were turned off but the stream was kept open until the final ringings of comments and tips died off. It quickly became one of their top videos, a fact that Kei was smug as hell about for weeks.


End file.
